


One Queen in a Hive

by gardnerhill



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Beekeeping, Community: watsons_woes, Crack, M/M, Mary Sue, Other, Prompt Fic, Retirement, Sherlock Holmes and Bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my "tribute" to the Mary Russell <i>Beekeeper's Apprentice</i> novels. I regret nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Queen in a Hive

He'd been observing the behavior of the queen in her maiden flight when the teen girl scampered into view. Frisked? Flounced? Something irrepressibly bright and young and gayly light-hearted. "Oh! Hullo!" she said brightly.

He blinked and turned his head to look up at her. Age had given him caution in his movements at last.

She had no such impediment. "Hi! You're Sherlock Holmes aren't you? I'm Mary! Or is it Susan? Something like that. Anyway, I know everything and I'm really sweet and funny and endearingly tomboyish and fun to be with and I'm as smart as you and you're just gonna love me 'cos I say so! And we're gonna get married and have babies and we'll solve mysteries together 'cause I'm like ten times smarter than that silly fat old fusspot Dr. Watson! Whatcha doing?"

Sherlock Holmes paused, looking at her. Then he said quietly, "Observing the behaviour of the queen bee."

She frisked even more, if that were possible. "Oooh, what fun! I love bees too, I love everything you like and you're going to fall in love with me 'cos I say so! Let me see!"

"Miss…Mary." Holmes said. "Do you know what happens when a second queen appears in a hive?"

She stood still for a moment, head charmingly cocked to one side. "No. What?"

BLAM.

She fell face forward into the slough.

Dr. Watson lowered his smoking revolver from behind her, his eyes glittering. "One kills the other," he said, his white moustache bared like a tiger's snarl.

Holmes grinned like a skull and extended a hand to be helped up. "As always, my dear man, your timing is impeccable. Help me bury this poor unfortunate before we go in for tea."

"I don't know where these blasted girls are coming from," Watson groused as his clandestine husband greeted him with a kiss. "That's the third one this year."

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=watsons_woes)[](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=watsons_woes)**watsons_woes** 2012 July Writing Amnesty Prompt #7. Playing in another sandbox. Choose a fanwork (anything from published pastiche to something right here on LJ or ff.net) and write a scene inspired by it, missing from it, or in that universe. (A drastic re-write of the first chapter of _The Beekeeper's Apprentice_ by Laurie R. King)


End file.
